Haden
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger (FC) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common Deity: First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 12 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Ranger) AC: 17 = + DEX (4) + Studded Leather (3) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Natural (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +6 = (4) + Reactionary (2) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +6 = (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: N/A Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics Longbow: Attack: +5 = (1) + Ability (4) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: None Longbow (PBS): Attack: +6 = (1) + Ability (4) + PBS (1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Point Blank Shot Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger Feat: Humans may select a bonus feat at 1st level. Skills: Humans receive an additional skill point at 1st level and each additional level thereafter. Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Favored Enemy: Receive a bonus to attack, damage, Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense motive, and Survival checks vs. selected enemy. Track: Add half your level to Survival checks made to track. Wild Empathy: Improve the attitude of animals. Feats Point Blank Shot (H Bonus): +1 on attack and damage rolls vs. enemies within 30'. Precise Shot (1st Lvl): No penalty on attack when firing into melee. Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 on Initiative checks. Perception (Capable): +2 on Perception skill checks. Skills Skill Points: 7 = (6) + INT (0)/Level 1; FC (0), Misc (1) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 0 -1 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -1 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 3 1 2 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 3 1 2 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 8 1 3 2 +2* Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 0 -1 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Survival 6/7 1 3 2 +1^ Swim 0 0 0 0 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = Perception ^ = Track Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character